


Memorable Moments

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Castle remembers every one of Beckett's smiles.





	Memorable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then, when I'm struggling to get back into writing, I like to reblog tumblr ficlet challenges. This fic is a result of one of such challenges. [Anonymous](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/145313753659/caskett-happy) requested _Caskett + Happy_ for a 5 sentence fic.

Castle remembers the first time he had caught her smile through a cup of coffee. He remembers feeling victorious and silently vowing to provoke that smile as often as possible. Castle remembers teasing glares and suggestive words whispered through the tension. He tries to remember every moment, because all it takes to make his day is to think of Kate Beckett’s smile.

As he sits next to her now, the cold of their wedding rings balancing the warmth in their clasped hands as they sip their morning coffee, he knows he’ll remember this, too.


End file.
